Korwa
|a1_dur= 2 turns Level 55: 4 turns |a1_oblevel= |a1_effdesc= (Attack UP and Debuff Success Rate UP). Costs 2 Fils.}} |a2_icon= Ability Vetements.png |a2_name= Des Vetements |a2_cd= |a2_dur= |a2_oblevel= |a2_effdesc= (Double and Triple Attack UP). Costs 5 Fils.|des1=Costs 4 Fils instead of 5 Fils.|level1=75}} |a3_icon= Ability Viscos.png |a3_name= Viscos |a3_cd= |a3_dur= |a3_oblevel= |a3_effdesc= (Defense UP and Refresh). Costs 3 Fils.}} |s_abilitycount= 2 |sa_name= Spinner's Thread |sa_level= 1 |sa_desc= Gain 2 Fils every turn (maximum of ). |sa2_name= Adept Willpower |sa2_level= 1 |sa2_desc= Gain 2 Fils upon taking damage. |ougi_count= 1 |ougi_name= Blanche Fil |ougi_desc= Consume all remaining Fils. All active , , and buffs on allies are enhanced and their duration increased.* |ougi2_name= |ougi2_desc= }} Blanche Fil When all Fils are consumed during Korwa's Charge Attack, all active Esprit, Astuce, and Col buffs on all allies are strengthened and extended based on the number of Fils consumed. These effects are applied after the attack is complete. In other words, if Korwa uses her Charge Attack and she is not the last character, subsequent attacks or Charge Attacks that turn will not benefit strengthened Esprit buffs. Korwa's placement in the front line should not be decided based on the effect of Blanche Fil. Example: If an ally has an Esprit buff with 2 turns left and Korwa uses Blanche Fil with 4 remaining Fils, Esprit will gain 2 additional turns (up to 4). After the enemy phase is over, all buff durations decrease as normal. On the next turn, Esprit will have 3 turns left and its effects will be enhanced. *''Buff durations do not increase if there are no Fils to consume. The buff enhancement effect also varies based on the number of Fils consumed. *''Source: Japanese Wiki *''Enhanced values for Astuce are unknown aside from 10 Fils Korwa's Blanche Fil can be maximized in strength and duration by using her ''Fils as follow: 10 Fils > Des Vetements (2nd skill) > 10 Fils > Noir et Blanc (1st skill) > 10 Fils > Charge Attack > subsequent Charged Attacks when reaching 7 Fils Assuming the enhanced buffs are still active, later Charge Attacks consuming lower Fil will extend the buff duration but will not overwrite the enhanced buffs. Viscos (3rd skill) is not considered for this rotation and should be used based on your needs. Notes * Korwa starts battle with 3 Fil. * Korwa gains 220 HP when completing a Cross-Fate Episode with Chloe. * All of Korwa's skills require Fil to use, even if they are ready to be used. * The English translation of the Viscos skill description is incorrect; only one ally gains Col, not all. * If Korwa takes any amount of damage from any number of attacks during the enemy's turn, she gains 2 Fil. She cannot gain more than 2 Fil in a single turn from taking damage. ** DOTs (e.g. poison or burn) do not cause her to generate Fil, but taking damage from Repel/Reflect does. * Korwa's buffs are all in their own unique category, so they stack with all other buffs and do not affect maximum buffed values. * Korwa's skills and buffs are mostly French. ** Noir et Blanc means "black and white." Esprit can mean "mind" or "spirit." ** Des Vêtements means "clothes." Astuce means "astute" or "clever." ** Viscos seems to originate from the Latin verb "Visco" meaning "to apply a viscous substance." Col most likely refers to a "collar" or "neckband." ** Fil means "thread," with Blanche Fil meaning "white thread." * Korwa used to be a limited character. She was permanently added to the Premium Draw pool in August 2016. Lines * Home ** "Hoh hoh... fumu fumu... looks like someone's going out to tea. Ahh, no good no good, inviting her like that is not smart at all. Look, you have to be more firm, in a gentlemanly sort of way. Ah, geez, how infuriating!" ** "This crew has many interesting people, doesn't it? The sights are wonderful, and the traveling is so fun, I'm glad I decided to come along!" * Battle ** Noir et Blanche: "Let's try something more dressy, shall we?" ** Des Vetements: "Is it all right to be decorative?" ** Viscos: "Something sensual isn't so bad either, right?" ** Charge Attack: ** Victory: "See, that was a happy ending, wasn't it?" ** Defeat: "I hate bad endings..." Category:Premium Draw Characters